


Kipo the diplomat

by orphan_account



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Instincts, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another AU that might be diffacult to explain. So there's too major changesOne amelia was captured and imprisoned before she could talk to the humansTwo the major one when kipo lost herself to the jaguar only her mind came back still stuck in the jaguar form the story follows wolf through the 2nd person as she is now kipo's assistant. Helping her cope with being a mega mute, try to find a way to turn back, settle disputes between the mute groups(humans included) and school
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 66
Kudos: 39





	1. To cheer up kipo

**Author's Note:**

> The name may be subject to change
> 
> When it says "mute groups" humans are included

"I'm sorry hoag but I have to side with the timbercats on this" kipos kind yet booming was comforting to you but at the same time, to think the voice came from a mute

And you were pleased with kipo's decision. Hoag's group of humans were pushing into timbercat territory and he thought he'd get away with it you don't know why, Maybe he thought kipo would side with humans because she was raised by them

"What?!?" Hoag shouted looking a mix of anger and confusion you face palmed knowing he was going to get either annoying or try to pull the 'but we raised you ' card "how could yo-"

It seems in her mega mute form Kipo's unamused expression was enough for him to back off. The walk to your friends meeting place was one filled with a awful silence until kipo finally spoke up "wa-was he afraid of me?"

The question caused you to pause for a few seconds "n-no he was just...um angry" you decided to lie. Mentally berating yourself on how poorly you did so

"I-it's ok...you don't have to lie to me" she said sadly her voice breaking. And you weren't sure but there may have been a tear or two. There was another long silence 'why does this walk have to take so long?' You thought full of anger. Anger at Hoag for being such a jerk and stuttering so much. Anger at yourself for lying so badly. No you shouldn't of lied at all she isn't some child who needs to be looked after...is she?

"Kipo...look I'm sorry for lying and...and don't let that hoag guy get you bent out of shape" you spoke. Unsure of how to make someone feel better

"I...I know..." she responded half heartadly. Sighing as she continued walking at a slowed pace so that you could keep up

'I need to cheer her up...after all those times she did it for me' you thought "Is..." you stopped unsure if you really should ask that after a few seconds she looked at you confused like she was about to ask what you were going to say "is there anything I can do to...to cheer you up?" You asked trying not to make eye contact for some dumb reason

A smile spread across her face one that would be huge no matter what form she was in...which made you begin to regret asking that "can I have a hug?" Kipo asked innocently seeming like just the fact you cared to ask made her happy

"No" you said blankly a smile spreading across your face as well but much tinier and harder to see

"Oh...really?" she responded trying not to act to sad but she clearly was

"No" you repeated the same way

"Wait no as in no hug or as in yes hug?" She asked confused

"As in yes" you answered grinning slightly. But began to regret it as one of her massive paws came towards you but there was no going back...atleast no going back without making her even sadder

She scooped you up and pressed you against her cheek not much of a hug but after all those days of work it seems like she needed it. It felt like it went on forever and if Kipo had her way it probably would. have but in reality it was only a few minutes before she set you down

"Sorry was it too tight?" She asked worried

"No. No Kipo it was fine" you answered trying to hide the fact you enjoyed it just like all her hugs however this one was a lot warmer and tighter among other obvious differences


	2. A nice day with friends part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo and friends enjoy a day off. You learn about a not-purposfully-kept-secret

"Fffiinnnnalllly" you said sick of walking immediately dropping to the ground beside where Mandu, Benson and Dave were sitting

"Ok what are we doing first?!" Kipo blurted out quickly still in a good mood from earlier

"Weelllllllll I have no idea" Benson said starting out thoughtfully but ended flatly

"Ya. we thought you would have like... a million ideas" dave said shrugging

"Well that's a good thing" she said calmly "cause I do have a million ideas!!!" now she sounded like a maniac

"Yippee" was all you said before deciding not to be too much of a party pooper. Kipo sat down with that goofy smile of hers

"Wanna play a game?" She asked eagerly

"What is it?" You asked less eagerly to say the least

"I'm glad you asked it's a old human game my father" she said quickly stopping to take a breath "it's called twenty questions one person thinks of anything. And than everyone else asks twenty yes or no question to figure out what it is" she ended taking big breaths

"Sounds like fun!" Dave said quickly

"Yay!. Ok I'll think of the thing you guys ask the questions. Sense there's three of you that means each of you get" she paused for a second counting on her fingers(paw things) and doing some mental math you presumed "seven questions each" she finished. Five? You could work with that

"I'll go first" dave stated hastily "than wolf, than ben" he said. You were slightly annoyed that he seemed to think he could just pick and choose who went when. But you didn't feel like exploding in front of kipo

"Hmmm" Dave stared thoughtfully into Kipo's eyes. Which seemed it make her uncomfortable so she constantly glanced away from him "is...your...favorite  
...color pink!?" He asked

"Dave!!" Both you and Ben found yourselves shouting

"Umm...no" Kipo said confused

"What the heck Dave! Your ruining this game for us!" Benson whined

"What I was curious" Dave defended. Well you and kipo exchanged confused looks. Then there was a short silence

"Whatever!. Let's just get to my turn" you shouted sick of the silence. Kipo simply giggled "hmmm" that's when how soft, corny and overly nice kipo is occurred to you. Allowing yourself a small smile you decided it was time to ask your question "does it strongly relate to any of us" you asked your smile growing when Kipo looked a little nervous

Putting on a poker face...for some reason she smiled "what? no...yes" she answered. stifling your smile you Kipo and Dave turned to Benson

"Hmm following wolf's question. Does it strongly relate to me or Dave?" He asked making it more difficult to stifle your smile. Looks like there was at least one competent player other then yourself

Kipo sighed "no" she answered

"My turn again!" Dave shouted "does it strongly relate to wolf?" Dave asked a surprisingly good question. Guess he was just curious

Kipo was now resting her head on her front left paw "yes" she answered uninterested

"Is it wolf?" Wolf asked the entire group except kipo were in suspense

"Yyuuup" kipo answered "that was a little to easy. Any games you guys can think of?" She asked looking less bored

"Oh I know one!" Dave exclaimed. You forced a sigh to stay in your throat but it was hard if Dave knew about it and liked it, it was probably stupid "it's called...truth or dare" he said dramatically. Well you tried to decipher the name

"It's an old human game where everyone takes turns. The person who's turn it is picks another person said other person decides between truth or dare. if they pick truth the first person can ask them any question and they must answer. If they pick dare the first person dares them to do something and they have to do it" you thought it sounded both stupid and dangerous but Kipo excited so you decided to you wouldn't say anything

"Sounds exciting" Kipo said eagerly all three of her tails wagging

"I know right. Wolf goes first than me than than Benson and finally kipo" he said once again declaring who would go when

I could just leave you thought. And not deal with any of this...but why would you Ben and Dave would just whine at you Kipo would give you the giant puppy dog(cat) eyes. And then you'd spend your entire day all alone doing nothing in particular. And even put your self in danger by not being around Kipo

"Ok" you said reluctantly "Dave!" You called

"Yes?" Dave asked snapping to attention

"Truth or dare" you said slowly

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" no exaggeration he went on for about four minutes doing that "dare" he said sounding sure of himself

"Ok than..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't meant to be a chapter on it's own but I decided to make it a part one and two


	3. A nice day with friends part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kipo and friends enjoy a day off. You learn about a not-purposfully-kept-secret

"I dare you to...be crushed by a boulder this entire game" you said knowing this would teach him not to play games like this

  
"Wait what?" Dave asked surprised by your cruelty

"Kipo if you'd be so kind" you said gesturing towards a sizeable boulder

"Wait wait wait. Isn't I don't mean to be the wolf here but isn't this a little dangerous?" She asked nervously

"Nonsense Daves practically immortal" you said confidently and brushing off the "I don't mean to be the wolf here" line

"Oook" Kipo compiled dubiously. She scooped up the boulder with her front right paw and simply dropped it on top of Dave. Judging from the noise he went through his entire life cycle ending on the generic form

A muffled I'll get you for this could be heard from the rock he said something else but you coudn't make it out. "Kipo mind lifting the boulder off of him so he can talk?" You asked with a sigh

"No" Kipo said picking up off of him flinching when she saw his mangled body. And she almost dropped the boulder on top of him again on accident

"Kipo truth or dare?" he asked grinning manically

"Hmm dare" she said cheerfully

"Oh ya revenge time!" he said giving you a evil look...as evil as a half smushed bug could look...not to mention he's Dave which makes him less evil too

But you felt uncomfortable all the same. from the look in Kipo's eyes she felt similar

"Kipo I dare you to...hug wolf" he laughed manically probably thinking you despised her hugs. And not knowing you already gave her a hug

"Ok!" Kipo said gleefully. 'Of course' you thought 'although there was a thousand worse things he could of said and got away with at least this one made Kipo happy'

It was almost the same as last time. Tight, warm and enjoyable...to an extent. It was tighter than last time though perhaps because she felt less worried she'd hurt you. It also went on for longer

When she set you done you found that the tightness was a bit much leaving you short of breath inhaling large amounts of air

Soon after the hug Kipo simply dropped the rock back on top Dave much to his distress "your turn!" Kipo said happily looking at Benson

"Umm... wolf truth or dare?" He slowly asked

"Truth" you replied quickly and confidently not wanting to deal with him possibly avenginging Dave

But as soon as a sly grin slinked it's way across his face your confidence faded to say the least "did... you... enjoy... the... hug?"

Had he figured you out now you'd have to spill it that at least seventy percent of you enjoyed her hugs...wait what forced you to tell the truth? That's it nothing you could lie. Or just half lie

"Well what do you think? You asked solemnly. Trying to hide the mental battle going on in your head

"Answer the question Wolf" he answered firmly. Probably becoming sure his theory was right

"No not really. The only part of me that likes it is the part that knows it's a symbol of friendship" you lied but sounded truthful and decisive

No one looked surprised. Benson looked slightly disappointed, you couldn't see Dave's face, and Kipo look unsurprised. Or just hid it you couldn't tell

"My turn!" Kipo said with glee. Kipo surveyed the group thoughtfully "Wolf truth or dare?" she asked happily

You tried to piece together which she'd prefer since you wanted her to be happy. Then you dreaded when you thought you realized which she wanted "dare" you said with deadpan

"Yaay!" She said cheerfully "hmmmmmmmm" she stared at you thoughtfully her tails slowly wagging " I know. So remember when i was losing myself to the jaguar and you sung that song?" She asked already you were slightly regretting saying dare "I dare you to sing it with me" she finished cheerful

Benson looked at you stifling a laugh. And there was a audible yes coming from the rock Dave was under "um ok" you said shyly

"When the night is dark, and the outside so cold" you started the song shyly hardly even singing

"Heroes on fire" she sung eagerly

"I'm a child, I knew, about a world so true" you sung starting to get into it

"She pulled down the stars"

"I needed a hero, if I only knew that the hero was me" you were now into the song sounding a lot less shy

"that the hero was you, was you"

"Fear pulls me down, reckless and hot  
It tells me I'm nothing, when I know that I'm not"

"Standing alone in my fire"

"You're not alone"

"Future's hanging on a wire"

"Just take my hand"

"Standing alone in my fire"

"You're not alone"

""Heroes on fire""

"When the sky is earth, and your world falls apart  
Hope's what you carry in your heart"

"I was a child, I knew, now I have no clue"

"You know more than you know"

"I wanna run through these streets from these feelings forever"

"But no-one can make it alone"

"One day I'll admit, alone's not enough"

"Cause strong is much more than just trying to be tough"

"Standing alone in my fire"

"You're not alone"

"Future's hanging on a wire"

"Just take my hand"

"Standing alone in my fire"

"You're not alone"

"Heroes on fire, heroes on fire"

"Ahh that was great" Kipo said pleased. "Oh Benson Dave I just remembered how's the search going?" She asked looking serious

"Not so good" Benson replied

There was muffled noises coming from the boulder "oh yeah I almost forgot" she said tossing the rock off of Dave

"Hold on. What searches?" You asked confused

"Ooh yeah I never told you did I. Well firstly I would of told you it just never came up. Secondly searches for a new anchor so i can turn back duh" she said

"Wait um Kipo you know that won't work right? Anchors just remind you who you are nothing less and sadly bother more" you spoke firmly. Dave and Benson exchanged glances as if they knew about that but just kept it from her "but that isnt't the problem you know who you are" you finished

"We don't know that. Not for sure" she said her voice breaking slightly and tears threatening to flow from her massive eyes

"Kipo I'm sorry but we do...remember we were your anchor and we don't turn you back. How would a picture of us compare to the real deal? Kipo your just being delusional" you said also being sad

"N-n-....I just wanna be alone...thanks for playing with me guys" she stood up and walked away wiping tears from her eyes

That destroyed you. You didn't want to make her feel bad but you didn't want lie to her

"that was cold wolf even for you" Dave said before walking away with Ben. Normally you could care less about what he said but that...he was just kindling the flame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst part was definitely the song I copy and pasted the whole thing into the story then added quotation marks and such
> 
> Also yes ending was sad but by the next chapter kipo got over it offscreen


	4. Blood and therapy for Kipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a nightmare and try and give Kipo therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the over dramatic name
> 
> Random question time
> 
> If you could have one KATAOWB character of to our world and meet you which would it be(remember most of them if found would be dissected if found by other humans)

You found yourself running down a dimly lit street in the middle of night running from what? You don't know and don't question it for some reasonAll you know is you need to put as much ground between you and what ever it is as possible and as fast as possible  


You turned a corner the pounding of giant footsteps fading away And then they were gone When you turned another corner you leaned on a wall catching your breath.  


Than you saw Kipo in front of you. Not massive jaguar Kipo just plain old Kipo "Oh thank goodness" you said running over to her a warm smile spreading across her face "there's a monster chasing me. I think I lost it but it could find us we need to hide" She just stood there that's when it occurred to you "wait how are you human?"

  
You asked suddenly worried You glanced around trying to find clues as to what's going on.

  
You paused seeing her shadow it was that of a massive mega jaguar with three tails and three pairs of legs along with a tuft of fur along her head going down her back

When you looked back she was suddenly that jaguar. You turned to run but couldn't get far enough before her maw descended on you. And all you could do was scream

* * *

You awoke from your horrid dream

creepily enough it was the middle of the night judging by the position of the moon one about an hour before the dream

What was it someone once told you...someone a mute... a female neuton wolf who strayed from the pack since they believed in spirited foretellings that couldn't be explained by science or equations.

Anyway you thought regaining your train of thought. They told you that there were a rare type of dream a premonition if you will that would allow you to foresee the future

  
You quickly turned back to Kipo only to see the same jaguar as in the shadow it was pink and purple like Kipo You backed away intimadated.

  
How ever you didn't get far before Kipo's maw descended on you and all you could do was scream

You awoke from your horrid nightmare. Kipo was laying beside you snoring audibly. You scooted away from her waiting a few seconds before standing up

It was odd and foreboding judging by the position of the moon it was only an hour before the events of the dream

What was it that someone told you once. They were a female neuton wolf who left their group sense they had spiritual beliefs and the thought they could foretell the future

They told you that there was a special type of dream that would foretell the futureAt the time you thought it the moronic ramblings of an old mute but they gave you food so you listened

But the idea that it was a premonition. Was downright bone chilling. You decided getting away from Kipo might take the nerve off

So you took a walk

* * *

  
Twenty minutes later:

"Hmmmm" you said examining a knife "it's not much but I could use a weapon after what happened to..." you stopped trying to push away the memories of stalky

Continuing your walk. deep in thought about the dream. Like most people your dreams were typically blanketed with a fuzzy fog. But that was quite clear. You could remember almost every detail...even what it felt like when Kipo attacked you...it was like when the wolves betrayed you...but different for obvious reasons the one being that it was a dream

You pushed away the silly thoughts of premonitions and betrayal. Suddenly three sharp...things impaled your right leg they were like tiny spears. Although it didn't seem like it would be anything long lasting it hurt a lot. And if your theory serves and on this subject they usually you were in for a lot more than moderate impalement

The grabbing thorn was a giant flower the edges of its petals were a bright red then the middle was a purple than the inner edges were a dark blue. A beautiful flower really but you find typically the more beautiful something was the more dangerous. And in this case that was true. Around the flower grew giant tendril like vines with massive spikes it wasn't intelligent so the thorns grabbed anything nearby and with taste buds they checked if the target had blood if so it would pull the target into the flower close tight and digest

"Gahh. I'm so stupid" you berated yourself for having your head in the clouds. "Good thing I have this" you thought aloud with a smirk. Drawing your newly found knife and slicing the vine in two. It was hard but too much so. You than crawled your way to a old abandoned hospital mumbling about how today wasn't your day. You got to the hospital grabbing some ancient bandages. After removing the giant thorns stunned when you saw it was about seven inches in length. You got over it however and quickly bandaged your wound

It was about six to seven in the morning now. Walking back to Kipo with a limp you came to find her awake and sniffing around

"Hey Wolf. Recently there was this great smell. I don't think I've smelled it since becoming a jaguar. It smells really...good" she said half distracted smelling the air "good and tasty. Hey why do you have bandages all over your leg" she asked with genuine concern dropping what she was doing

"Oh it's nothing permanent. I was attacked by a grabbing thorn I'll tell you about them later...but Kipo the only thing you could of smelled is...my blood" you answered hoping she wouldn't have a giant reaction or anything

"Oh my gosh" she suddenly dropped on to her back her head landing beside you nearly crushing you. But you decided now wasn't the time to complain "being part jaguar has made me do some weird things...but this oh...my... Wolf you should leave i-im dangerous" she said sounding broken

"I'm not leavein-" you stopped, glancing at a building titled book store in worn out letters. But what really caught your attention was a specific book titled therapy. You were pretty sure you heard it somewhere before it was basically helping people with mental problems. That could be useful you thought rushing over to the book

"hey Kipo I think I can help your mental state" you said with a smile picking up the book now seeing the full title "therapy for the mentally impaired"

You ran back to Kipo "it's a book on therapy which the old ones used to help people who are ins...having mental problems" you said hopefully

Kipo looked up rubbing tears from her eyes "really?"

"Yup" you said reassuringly but deep down you could only hoped this worked

"Okay do you have any phobias or fears relating to the subject?" You asked reading about how to deal with phobias

"Oh yes a bunch" she began counting on her finger paw things "hurting my friends, never turning back in human form, losing myself to the jaguar, losing myself to jaguar and hurting my friends...and that's all I can think of" she said

"Ok it says here and I quote. One of the most effective ways to deal with phobias is to slowly get the patient to experience them gradually more. For example if your patient's phobia is a dogs than get a dog and slowly bring them closer to the dog and eventually have them pet it. Than they will realize it's not so bad" you read

You and Kipo exchanged worried glances "ok one piece of horrible advice doesn't make the whole thing bad. Next. The ink splotch strategy is an interesting one you get pieces of paper and randomly splotch ink on them the point is that the splotch isn't anything in particular. So you ask them what the splotch looking like and them judge the're mental state based on it" you took multiple breaths after talking so much without a break

"That one doesn't sound that horrible" Kipo commented hopefully

"No it doesn't" you said also hopeful. Smashing up black berries that were growing on a nearby vine and splatting the juice on smooth rock as substitutes for the missing ink and paper "ok what does this one look like?" You asked moving one up that was almost a perfect circle

"A circle" She and answered "is it working?" She asked

You glanced at all the rocks with almost perfect circles on them. Hmm maybe smashed berry has a different consistency then ink "gahh this isn't working!" you shouted angry at both the book and yourself. You threw and it dragged against the ground before skidding to a stop

Kipo gave you a worried look "Wolf you might nee-" you cut her off

"No I don't need anything...but let me finish helping you. A lot of weird things have happened to you since becoming a jaguar...but that's part of who you are you have to learn to accept it just. But it's not all you are your smart and nice to everyone even...even if they don't deserve it...but once you realize it's part of you not something have to hide from...I think...I mean I hope your realize you can control it" you said unsure how your speech would effect her

"I...I think I'm going to take a walk" she said with a lot on her mind

* * *

One hour later:

You where laying against a wall when she came back with a goofy grin "heeeyy Wooollff" she said sillily

"Yes Kipo?: you asked trying to stifle your smile

"Well you helped me a lot so I got you a present" she backed away moving behind a building and pulling out crudely severed deathstalker tail which she set down in front of you "I hope you like it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the book is a reference to the prominent for dummies series


	5. Life with Kipo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an eventful day with Kipo. She finds odd friends. Gets a interesting idea. And has a little episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written on this site

You were breathing heavily running from a familiar monster. The same one who was your friend outside of your dreams  


It had been two days since the first nightmare and you hadn't had one since so it was odd that you had one now. But you couldn't think about it do to that odd feeling of unquestioning dreams gave people

  
You turned a corner quickly hiding behind a old world postal box. And catching your breath as quietly as you could well still trying to catch your breath

  
You heard loud quaking pawsteps of a mega mute they came louder and louder closer and closer then stopped for a few seconds. Before leaving

  
You waited until the steps were completely gone before carefully peeking around the mailbox. Your eyes went wide and you couldn't help but scream. For the view that meant your eyes was familiar. Jaguar kipo with a big goofy grin

  
"Heey woollfff" she said playfully snickering before widening her muzzle

* * *

You awoke:

It was pitch black out. You could hardly see your nose in front of your own face

When suddenly two massive glowing purple orbs appeared infront of you. They were Kipo's all so familiar eyes

When you felt saliva drip onto your arm you realized what was going on "oh you've got to be kidding me. Kipo we can talk about this" you said hopeful she would listen

"No we can't. This is who I am that's what you told me" she said before snickering. That was the last thing you heard before...

* * *

  
You awoke from your horrid dream:

  
In a cold sweat you began breathing heavily. Looking around for Kipo but to no avail. Unlike last time you had a dream like that it was now day pretty late in too compared to your normal awaking time

You got up and after calming yourself down you began looking for Kipo "oh serisouly a dream inside a dream. At this point maybe this is just another dream" you ranted to yourself

* * *

Five minutes later:

You heard Kipo's voice "oh Alice your so understanding you listen to everything I say" you heard her speak

You rounded a corner quickly wondering who this 'Alice' was. Only to arrive at a funny sight. Kipo was sitting beside a mega bunny who she seemed to of dubbed Alice

Alice looked nervous which was an rare thing for a mega bunny. What was probably the only reason it hadn't booked it was probably because it had kits it had to protect

"Oh Alice I can relate to you. We both have to deal with being a mega mute and all the bad things that come with it...hey wait a sec are you the same mega bunny who's kits i pet?" She asked. You were unsure if she expected an answer

"Kipo!" You shouted sick of watching her insanity. She turned to look at Alice shocked

"Wait can I understand mutes now?. Oh my gosh wheres Mandu?" She said surprised and eager "wait a one second. Megas aren't smart enough to talk" she said realizing her foolishness

"No they aren't. It's me Wolf!" You shouted in annoyance Kipo suddenly twisted her head looking at you. And in a purple flash was in front of you. Needless to say the fact she could move that fast was...terrifying

"Wolf!" She shouted happily "wait...how much of that did you see?" She asked nervously

You thought for a few seconds pondering whether to lie or not. But than you remembered every time you lied to her recently she saw right through them and trusted you less "when I came in you were talking about how much Alice listened" you said moving your fingers like quotation Mark's when you said Alice

"Oh..." she said thoughtfully. Before laying on her side beside you giving a fake toothy grin revealing her huge fangs

"So Wolf we aren't gonna tell anyone about this?...right" she asked worried. She looked really embarrassed probably blushing under her fur

"Maayybbee" you said with a sly smirk

"Uh um Wolf...your not gonna tell anyone right?" She asked once more

You got some form of pleasure out of this. Most of which was probably from the fact that this was solid evidence that the Kipo in your dreams was not the real one. The one in your dreams would threaten you to keep her secrets...the real Kipo however just begged you to

"Hmm. Let me think about it" you answered watching her embarrased expression

"Wolf" she said starting to sound peeved. So you decided you wouldn't test her patiance any long

"Of course I won't tell anyone" you said smiling sincerely. Walking over to her front right paw and hugging one of her paw finger things(you were still mentally debating what they'd be called)

It was when Kipo gasped that you started to regret what you did

"Wolf...are you hugging me...without being asked?" She questioned still shocked

Her fur was nice soft and warm but you regretfully pulled yourself out of the hug "n-no" you stuttered

"Awwww that's adorable" she said smiling

"No no its not" you protested sheepishly only warning another awww from Kipo

Suddenly a grin spread over her face and her expression changed to one realization "well I guess if you tell Benson and Dave about Alice I'll have no incentive to not tell them but you hugging me" she said innocently manipulating you

"Fine. But I wasn't gonna tell anyway" you grumbled

* * *

  
Forty five minutes later

You and Kipo were doing your normal daily routine. You'd have a stack of papers detailing any arguments or anything Kipo needed to answer really.

"Ugh how may are left?" She complained

You glanced at the pile of settled arguments and the pile of yet to be settled "we're half way through" you answered

"But it feels like we've done...fifty" she continued complaining

"That's because we have" you answered trying to hide your own annoyance

"Wait there's a hundred agh" she said

  
Ten debates later:

* * *

"Wolf I just had an Idea" she said eyes wide

"What is it" you sighed unsure if you really should have asked

"It will help give us more free time" now she caught your interest "we build like a...counsel of delegates from the groups...like considering this neuton wolves have two equal leaders. Every group gets two delegates. And then the counsel can settle some of their own problems" she finished

"Thats... I guess I'll send the mute gangs a letter about that" you answered not entirely convinced this was a great idea

* * *

Half an hour later:

Well you were sending the letters Kipo walked off. And now that you were finished you decided it was time to find her

Well walking there was a silence not much noise besides your own footsteps. This silence left you to your own thoughts

Part of you the part that gave you the dreams the instinct part of you that you developed from living on the surface. The part that's saved your life more times then you can count

That side told you to run and hide Kipo was a monster a...a mute

Another of you a side figuratively referred to as your heart. The side that helped you make friends. And gave you emotions of friendship. Emotions that weighed you down but helped you make friends whom have saved you more times than you can count

That side told you that deep down Kipo and you were friends and that she'd never turn on you. That she wasn't the Kipo you had nightmares about

You were so lost in your thoughts that when you walked by Kipo you didn't even notice until she spoke up

"Hey Wolf...I've been thinking about what you told me a few days ago" she said deep in thoughts

"Um...and what's that?" You asked not prepared for her to be so serisous

"About how the jaguars part of me and I should accept that. So I've decided I'm going to stop looking for a way to change back" she said sounding only slightly unsure of herself. And you were shocked that she'd even contemplate such a thing

"Kipo that's not what I mean't and you shouldn't stop" you said worried

She appeared to become angry her eyes narrowing into a glare. It felt so unnatural sometimes Kipo would make you think she coudln't even comprehend anger let alone feel it

"Oh...now I get it. You miss the old me don't you? You miss the pushover me don't you? You miss the weak small pathetic Kipo don't you" she said taking a few steps toward to which you stumbled backwards

You weighed your options in truth you did miss the old unitimading Kipo and the those good old days before all this jaguar nonsense "Ki-Kipo i-I n-no tha-thats not what I mea-mean't" every time you stuttered mentally telling at yourself

Her glare was unwavering. Then what you never expected happened she hit you with back of her paw sending you flying about five feet before slamming on the ground. There was some good to come of this considering there was no real injuries to speak of she probably didn't mean to do anything serious

However it reawakened the pain in your still bandaged leg. You tried to get up but found it impossible with your damaged leg. Mentally berating yourself saying you've went soft and normally this amount of pain is what you call an average Tuesday

"Kipo please I think the jaguars not letting you think straight" you some how managed to not stutter once

Tears began to well up kipos eyes as her expression of anger changed to one of remorse

"Wolf your right...I shouldn't give up hope or give into the jaguar. Ar-are you hurt?" Kipo asked regretfully

"No...not by you anyway" you answered still trying to get up. Kipo broke a branch off a tree and slide it to you. It was about the right size to use as a walking stick

"Thank you Kipo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel the subject of thecounsel was kind of just abruptly dropped it will be the center of attention in the next chapted

**Author's Note:**

> I understand this chapter was a lot of fluff but its gonna get darker


End file.
